Punta de Vista o Punto Débil
by Anya A.Le Blanc D' La Valliere
Summary: De diferentes puntos de vista, una misma historia, un mismo sentimiento compartido por dos si son fans ROBXSTAR de seguro que les gustara


Hola de nuevo aquí traigo otro fic, espero que les guste y no dejen de leer Nos volveremos a Ver, disfrútenlo…

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_Era una tarde común y corriente en la torre, bueno eso parecía para todos? No, no para mi…_  
Como pudo pasar esto-dije tirándome en mi cama-esto no me puede estar pasando, y nunca debió pasarme-meditaba mientras que cerraba los ojos

FLASH BACK  
Era una noche llena de estrellas en un gran prado  
mira, esa es muy bonita y es la que brilla mas entre todas-dije mientras que señala una de las tantas luces en el cielo  
es cierto, pero hay una q brilla mas…-dijo robin mientras que me observaba en secreto  
haber… pero, yo no veo otra mas que brille tanto como esa-dije  
pues esa estrella es la mas hermosa que existe en todo el universo-dijo mirándome a los ojos-y esa estrella eres tu-dijo mientras me acariciaba una mejilla  
_-no sabia que decir, seguro que iba a decir algo fuera de lugar pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarlo…tantas formas que pudo haber acabado pero terminó en eso-_  
FLASH BACK

Q habrá pensado robin-dije dando vueltas por toda la habitación-tranquila, respira…  
Pero fue interrumpida ya que sonó la alarma, que indicaba que algún villano estaba haciendo fechorías en la ciudad…  
Es Red X eso no será difícil-dijo robin mientras que tecleaba  
Muy bien será mejor que vayamos ahora- dijo chico bestia  
y…donde esta starfire?-dijo nuestro amigo robotico  
emm…e-ella?…m-me supongo que estará en su habitación-dijo mientras que adquiría cierto color rojizo en las mejillas  
bueno ustedes vayan avanzando…yo ire a avisarle a starfire-dijo raven mientras que se dirigía a cierto cuarto

_q le digo…! Haber…tranquila tu puedes…podrías decirle lo siento robin no era mi intención…no! Como voy a decir eso_

_TOC TOC_

Ahhhh!-grite asustada  
Starfire? Necesito que salgas, tenemos una misión, es red x apurate!-dijo raven desesperada  
Ok, emm… yo los alcanzo-dije mientras que me peinaba mi largo y lacio cabello  
Ok, apurate!-termino de decir mi mejor amiga

_Mientras que en las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba red x con los titanes, chico bestia y cyborg se encontraban inconcientes y robin muy debilitado, ya que este había creado nuevos "jueguetes peligrosos"_

Que pasa eh? Tan rápido se rinden-dijo burlándose  
Cállate, muy pronto vendrán y… te derrotaran-dijo robin tratando de hablar  
Bah! Solo deshacerme de raven, eso es pan comido. Pero tengo algo especial para star, espero que no te moleste-dijo provocándolo  
c-callate! te juro que…si le haces algo,…te arrepentiras-  
aja! Seguro…mira quien llego-dijo caminado hacia raven y a mi  
sabes necesito algo de privacidad-le dijo hacia raven, después de mandar un corto circuito muy poderoso, tanto que la dejo lastimada-sabia que no seria muy difícil…bueno y dejamos lo mejor para el final, no es cierto star?-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi  
solo me dicen asi mis amigos, y tu no lo eres-mientras que caminaba para atrás  
oh, vamos linda no me temas que te puedo hacer eh? Lastimar a una princesa, eso no seria digno de un caballero-dijo mientras que hacia una reverencia-solamente quiero…algo-dijo mientras que se teletransporto tan rápido que me di cuenta justo cuando estaba atrás de mi-y ese algo eres tu-dijo mientras que me agarró los brazos  
dejame! -dije intentando separarme de el-te he dicho que me sueltes!  
Suéltala!n-no le hagas daño-dijo robin a punto de desmayarse  
ROBIN!-dije mientras q lloraba  
Robin…no te importaría que me la prestaras un momento verdad?-dijo retándolo  
c-callate-dijo robin  
muy bien, eso pensaba-dijo red x, mientras que sentía un gran dolor en mi cabeza

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

-Ese mal nacido golpeo a starfire como se atrevió a hacer eso!-  
no se ve muy linda?- dijo acariciándole el cabello  
TE HE DICHO QUE NO LA TOQUES!- dije intentándome parar  
Oh! Vamos robin…no me digas que estas celoso-dijo el tipo ese  
-no sabia que decir, en verdad estaba celoso?-  
En serio que no te entiendo, teniendo una belleza como esta todos los días, y no te gusta?-dijo diciéndolo como si fuera lo mas obvio  
No! Ella es… es mi…mejor…amiga-dije recordando lo que paso aquella noche  
Aja! Claro…tu mejor amiga, como no! Después de ese beso es tu mejor amiga?-dijo en tono de reproche  
No lo se…ey. Y tu como sabes eso?-dije mientras q me daba cuenta a lo q quería llegar  
Secretos de profesión…bueno esto se esta convirtiendo en una charla…mejor…-dijo contemplando el rostro de star- mejor… me voy a divertir un rato con tu "amiga" no creo que te interese…nos vemos chico maravilla-dijo desapareciéndose  
NO! ESPERA-dije intentando seguirlo-STARFIRE!-dije mientras que golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el piso-tu…no  
Oye viejo…q paso?-dijo chico bestia mientras q se sobaba la cabeza  
Y starfire?-dijo cyborg  
Se la llevo red x-dije sintiéndome como un gusano, permitiendo eso  
Y TU TE QUEDASTE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS-me grito raven que estaba mas histérica que de costumbre  
TU CREES QUE YO NO HARIA NADA! SE HAN LLEVADO A STAR SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO PARA MI?-realmente estaba enojado conmigo mismo y con todo el que se me apareciera en el camino  
Dejalo ya se le pasara-escuche decir a chico bestia  
…En verdad que me daba igual lo que los demás dijeran, solo quería volverá encontrarme con el maldito de red x para que me devuelva a starfire, ella era lo único que quería aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, realmente me había enamorado de ella y muy tarde me había dado cuenta.

Porfavor un cometario?

Atte…

Anya Almsterdaim Le Blanc D' La Valliere


End file.
